I'm in Love with You
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: How does Chad try to win Sonny over? My first fan fiction ever. I do not own SWAC or Just the way you are by Bruno Mars...please review!


**My first one-shot ever! Tell me what you think. I do not own SWAC :'( …or Sterling Knight (I wish I did though ;) )**

**SPOV**

I wandered the halls of Condor Studios searching for something to do today. Everything seemed so boring this evening. I turned the corner to see an overjoyed Tawni running in my direction.

"Sonny, guess what?"

"What is it, Tawni?"

"Marshal is letting us go home early," she squealed in my ear. _Finally I've been waiting to go home all day…Too bad I won't be seeing Chad for the rest of the day, though. With his deep blue eyes and luscious blonde hair…What am I saying? I don't like Chad._

"Sonny? Sonny?" I was snapped from my train of thought by Tawni. "Sonny, what's on your mind? You keep staring at that McKenzie Falls poster." _I am?_ _I didn't even notice._

"Sonny, I know you like Chad. You should just admit it." I was tired of trying to deny it. I can't fool myself. I love him.

"Fine, but I'm only telling you because you're my best friend." I paused to look around for any eavesdroppers. "I'm in love with Chad… Don't you dare tell anybody, Tawni. I know how much you like gossip," I warned her. I heard something around the corner of the hallway.

**CPOV**

_Sonny's in love with me?_ Why didn't she say anything? "Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Blondie asked.

"Because I know for a fact he doesn't feel the same way about me." _But I do._

"Sonny, I'm telling you, he loves you. All you have to do is see the way he looks at you." Maybe Blondie isn't as dumb as I give her credit for. "Plus, I overheard him talking to Skylar about you." Spoke too soon. At that point I decided to leave, thinking about a way to win Sonny over. Maybe if I write her a song? That might be able to work. I ran to my dressing room and sent a quick text to Sonny. Then, I got to work on the song.

**SPOV**

I was in my dressing room, packing up everything to go home when I heard my cow clad phone "moo." It was a text from Chad.

To: Sonny

From: Chad

Meet me on the Mackenzie Falls set first thing in the morning…I have a surprise for you

~CDC

I texted back saying I would be there and put my phone with the other things I was bringing home. I drove home with Chad running through my mind.

I hurried up to my bedroom shouting a "good night" to my mom over my shoulder. I got dressed in my usual tank top and short shorts. I tucked myself into bed and had sweet dreams of Chad.

I walked into Condor Studios the next morning to see what the big surprise Chad had waiting for me was. I went straight for the Mackenzie Falls set.

**CPOV**

I finished writing the song at around midnight. I had a spotlight set up in the middle of the Mackenzie Falls stage with the rest of the lights turned off. Soon I saw Sonny enter the Falls with her beautiful dyed black hair flowing down her shoulders in loose curls, her gorgeous brown eyes shining, and a huge smile stretching across her perfect face, lighting up the darkened room.

"Chad, what's going on?" Sonny asked me with a curious look etched on her face. She's so cute. I'm absolutely in love with her.

"Just watch. I hope you like it." With that, I started strumming on my guitar and then I started singing.

Oh her eyes her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining. <p>

Her hair , her hair  
>falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she wont believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think she don't see what I see<p>

But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?' I say

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause your'e amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<p>

Her laugh, Her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<p>

She's so beautiful and i tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect is what you're searching for<br>Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>'Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Yeaaaah 

When I looked at her she had a gigantic, beautiful smile on her face. It looked as if she had tears in her eyes. I gently set down my guitar and walked over to her. Her arms instantly wound around my neck. Instinctively, my arms flew to her waist and squeezed.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"I absolutely _loved _that song, Chad. But, why did you write it?" she asked with that stupidly cute confused look on her stupidly cute face.

"You honestly didn't get the point of that song?" I wondered.

"Well I have an idea of why it was written…" she said deviously.

"And that reason would be…" I started, waiting for her to finish the thought.

"I think you like me," she stated with confidence.

"Well, you're wrong," I said, teasing her. I saw her smile falter drastically. She looked completely heartbroken and disappointed. "Because I'm in love with you, Sonny." Without giving her a chance to reply, I crashed my lips on top of hers. I pulled her in by her waist to deepen the kiss and her arms were wound around my neck. I slowly pulled away from lack of oxygen, taking in the look on her face. Her smile returned 100% and I'm sure the same goofy smile took over my face. I stared into her eyes. Brown met blue. She said the words I've been waiting for her say since I saw her walk through the studio's doors on her first day on So Random!

"I'm in love with you, too, Chad."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." I kissed her again, releasing the sparks. My tongue gently licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. She instantly opened her mouth letting me in. Our tongues danced together until our lungs were begging for air.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sonny?" I blurted out afraid of her answer, even though we basically made out on my set and said "I love you" to each other.

She let a little giggle pass her lips. I loved that sound. I sure hope that's a good giggle. "Of course, Chad. I love you."

"I love you, too." She pulled me into another blissful make out session. I knew this is where I belong; with the love of my life.

**SPOV**

Yesterday, my life was completely boring today. Today, my life has never been better. I'm here with the guy I love now

**Review! This was my very first fan fiction but I want truthful feedback please!**

**~~~CHANNY~~~CHANNY~~~CHANNY~~~CHANNY~~~CHANNY~~~CHANNY~~~**


End file.
